memory
by shadowreaperzx24
Summary: Natsu memory is missing will Lucy please able to get them back in time. rated M mature audience Natsu D X Lucy H
1. Chapter 1

Hi Shadaowreaperzx24 here.

This is my first fan base story. Hope you enjoy. ;)

Missing

_Natsu is missing for 10 years. Everyone in the guild is wondering where he left. Lucy stayed in her bedroom doing nothing but to think of that night._

"_GET out Natsu I never what to see u again" said Lucy _

_Natsu wondering what he did asked her "what did I do?" _

"_Everything now get out!" now all she can do is pray that he is ok._

Present day 

"Eight years have passed and I did nothing." said the depressed Lucy.

Everyone was very quiet because Natsu usually start the commotions. Then all of a sudden the door swigged open and entered a red head person who looks exactly like Natsu wearing the scarf and having a fairy tail tattoo on his right arm. He drop down and faints. Everyone gasped and carried the look alike to the nearby room to rest.

It was morning and the stranger woke up. He saw Lucy who was beside him the whole time. Lucy woke up saw Natsu who woke up. Lucy who could not control her happiness lunged at Natsu. With this Natsu asked "_Who are you?" _Lucy broke apart and told him to stop playing around. Then Natsu asked again _"who are you?" _ This shocked Lucy really much. Lucy then asked Natsu "Who are you!" Natsu then said _"I am Natsu the fire dragon slayer and son of Igneel!" _ When Lucy heard this she was sure that this is the Natsu they know but why have he forgotten them.

All of a sudden the door open to reveal the member of the guild shocked. Gray walks up to Natsu and slapped him. Natsu asked "What was that for?" Gray knew that the Natsu they know would ask for a fight.

Lucy and everyone know that the old Natsu will never come back or regain his memory.

Then Erza punch Natsu cause him flying in to the sky crashing down at Lucy's house.

They all ran to the house and they heard Natsu say "l….lu…luc…lucy!" This sent a shock to her and tears flew out of her eyes.

To BE CONTINUED

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Shadaowreaperzx24 here.

Previous Chapter

_Then Erza punch Natsu cause him flying in to the sky crashing down at Lucy's house. _

_They all ran to the house and they heard Natsu say "l….lu…luc…lucy!" This sent a shock to her and tears flew out of her eyes._

Present day

Natsu was in the bed recovering from what happened. The guild members were on the main floor. No chatting no fighting. Week after week and there was no signal of life. Lucy was staying beside the dragon slayer the whole time talking to him and encouraging him the wake up. One year had passed and natsu was still in a coma. Everyone was just sitting and did nothing to help.

_Natsu POV _

"Where am I?" Natsu asked. Everything was pitched black. All of sudden random memories were being flashed in his head. They kept on going until that night

"_GET out Natsu I never want to see u again" said Lucy _

_Natsu wondering what he did asked her "what did I do?" _

"_Everything now get out!" now all she can do is pray that he is ok._

Natsu who now remember all his memory began to wake up causing Lucy to be startled. Lucy saw Natsu getting up and asked him "Are u all right?" Natsu looked a Lucy and gave her his famous grin "NEVER BETTER!" Lucy looked a Natsu and knew that he regained his memory from the coma. Natsu then walked out of the door. Lucy noticed this and asked "Where are u going?" Natsu told her that "U said that u never wanted to see me ever again!" hearing this Lucy began to feel unpleasant of what she had said a year ago.

Natsu went down to the guild and clocked himself with a brown cover. He went out of the guild without anyone noticing that what he thought. The only one that noticed was Mirajane but she thought it was just a person asking for directions. All of a sudden Lucy came running down the stairs asking "Did u see Natsu?" everyone was looking at her telling her Natsu up stairs isn't he. She told everyone that Natsu already came down and was thinking of leaving again. Everyone was shocked and asked her why was he thinking of leaving again? She started the story from 18 years ago.

_18 years ago_

Lucy was walking around the town feeling happy because Natsu asked her out. She went home afterwards and saw Natsu kissing someone. She was devastated to see this. She ran out of the room and Natsu heard a bang and told Lisanna that he is with Lucy now. He went to catch up to Lucy. He saw her on the lawn and went to hug her. Instead of getting a hug he got a slap on the face. He tried to explain but Lucy never let him.

_Present day _

Lucy ended the story and everyone was shocked. Now they knew why Natsu had left. Lucy then asked "Did anyone see Natsu?" No one answered except Mirajane. She said "If it was the guy with brown cover on him then Natsu left." Lucy fell to the ground and cried out loud. She should have forgiven him when she had the chance and asked for the reason why he kissed the girl. But now all is lost no chance to say I forgive u or I love u anymore. She just lost her love one again and wonders where he went. Lucy made a determination. She will try to find Igneel and ask him to teach her dragon slayer magic. She asked Gray and Erza to help and they agreed. They will leave a day from now.

Will this quest turn out ok or worse?

TBC

Read and Review

tnxs


End file.
